pediagooglefandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube/Community Guidelines
Respect the YouTube Community We're not asking for the kind of respect reserved for nuns, the elderly and brain surgeons. We mean don't abuse the site. Every cool new community feature on YouTube involves a certain level of trust. We trust you to be responsible and millions of users respect that trust, so please be one of them. We Review Videos Flagged As Inappropriate Okay, this one is more about us than you. When a video gets flagged as inappropriate, we review the video to determine whether it violates our Terms of Use—flagged videos are not automatically taken down by the system. If we remove your video after reviewing it, you can assume that we removed it deliberately and you should take our warning notification seriously. Take a deep breath, read our Terms of Use and try to see it from our perspective. If you find other videos on YouTube with the same violations, please flag them so we can review them as well! Don't Cross the Line Here are some common-sense rules that will help you steer clear of trouble: *YouTube is not for pornography or sexually explicit content. If this describes your video, even if it's a video of yourself, don't post it on YouTube. In addition, please be advised that we work closely with law enforcement and we report child exploitation. Please read our Safety Tips and stay safe on YouTube. *Don't post videos showing things like animal abuse, drug abuse or bomb making. *Graphic or gratuitous violence is not allowed. If your video shows someone getting hurt, attacked or humiliated, don't post it. *YouTube is not a shock site. Don't post gory videos of accidents, dead bodies or similar things. *Respect copyright. Only upload videos that you made or that you are authorised to use. This means don't upload videos you didn't make, or use content in your videos to which someone else owns the copyright, such as music tracks, snippets of copyrighted programmes or videos made by other users, without the requisite authorisations. Read our Copyright Tips for more information. *We encourage free speech and defend everyone's right to express unpopular points of view. But we do not permit hate speech (speech which attacks or demeans a group based on race or ethnic origin, religion, disability, gender, age, veteran status and sexual orientation/gender identity). *There is zero tolerance of predatory behaviour, stalking, threats, harassment, invading privacy or the revealing of other members' personal information. Anyone caught doing these things may be permanently banned from YouTube. *Everyone hates spam. Do not create misleading descriptions, tags, titles or thumbnails in order to increase views. It's not OK to post large amounts of untargeted, unwanted or repetitive content, including comments and private messages. Please take these rules seriously and take them to heart. Don't try to look for loopholes or try to lawyer your way around them—just understand them and try to respect the spirit in which they were created. Violations of the Terms of Use may result in a warning notification or termination of your account. If your account is terminated you are prohibited from creating any new accounts. YouTube is for the Community Remember that this is your community! Each and every user of YouTube makes the site what it is, so don't be afraid to dig in and get involved! *Have fun with the site. There's a lot here to see, and lots of people making amazing stuff—one of them might be you! Equipment's getting cheaper and easier to use all the time, so dive in and enjoy. *Let people know what you think. Feedback's part of the experience, and when done with respect, can be a great way to make friends, share stories and make your time on YouTube more fulfilling. So leave comments, rate videos, make your own responses to videos that affect you, enter contests of interest—there's a lot going on and a lot of ways to participate here. *You may not like everything you see. Some of the content here may offend you—if you find that it violates our Terms of Use, then click "Flag as Inappropriate" under the video you're watching to submit it for review by YouTube staff. If it doesn't, then consider just clicking on something else—why waste time watching videos you don't like? That's it! Thanks for reading! — The YouTube Teamthumb||